Devil May Cry 4 The Witch
by AgeofLoneliness
Summary: Summary inside. Please give it a chance! DantexOc NeroXOc ON HOLD AT THE MOMENT!
1. Chapter 1

**Devil May Cry 4 the Witch**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Devil May Cry series nor I am making profit from this.  
><strong>

**A/N: Read and review!  
><strong>

**Hope you like!**

**Prologue: **

Alone in a dark room, a young woman sat, one leg crossed over the other. She had long straight raven hair, a slender body, white porcelain skin, and eyes as blue as the sea. She lit a small red candle and placed it before her on the ground, aside a small cauldron filled with the proper ingredients needed for her spell. A spell only a full blooded witch was able to do.

"Just one last thing" she said as she took a picture of the white silver haired son of the Dark Knight Sparda. "Oh, Dante" she sighed amorously as she studied the picture. He was tall, handsome, brawny, and clad in his usual red and black trademark attire; his facial hair made him appear sophisticated and even more handsome, if that was even possible.

She placed the picture in the cauldron, watching as the liquid inside soaked through. She took a quick breath, placed her hands over the cauldron, and began to recite her spell,

"The perfect man I summon now

Another way I don't know how

Bring him now into the light

Come to me, Mr. Right."

She waited, anxious, growing nervous as each second passed. Only, nothing occurred. She continued to wait. Time continued to pass. Her patience wore and she sighed as once again nothing occurred. "Sucks…" she breathed out and smacked her hands on her scarcely covered legs, wincing from the sudden stinging pain for she wore a pink lace applique satin slip gown. She sighed as she moved to pick up the cauldron, coughing as a cloud of smoke emanated from it, hitting her square in the face. She waved her hand in front of her, "That's a cheap shot."

The smoke cleared and still nothing resulted. _Why didn't it work?_ She mused. She took to the family heirloom, a large book, and looked through the instructions and ingredients. Nothing was missing. She hadn't forgotten anything. So why hadn't it worked? Her sigh changed to a growl as she heard her name being called by her older sister. "Coming!" she cried. She stood and trotted out of the attic and down the stairs toward the second floor where the bedrooms where located.

Unbeknownst to her, the potion she had made bubbled viciously in the cauldron.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil May Cry 4 the Witch**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Devil May Cry series nor I am making profit from this.  
><strong>

**A/N: The idea hit me one day and hasn't left my mind since. It's strange, I know but oh well. Read and review! Here's hoping this chapter makes the story a bit more interesting.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been sooooo busy with life and school. I get one day to turn in 4 assignments that are like super long! So crazy! Anyways, I made a little changed and combined all four chapters into one mission. And I also tried to add a little more detail. I don't want to add too much because then it gets boring. Plus, you guys already know what they look like, is there really a need for that much detail? Anyway, rant's over. **  
><strong>Hope you like! <strong>

**Mission 1:**

The following day, after a long day at work, all the young raven haired woman wanted was some time to unwind and relax. She walked into the old Victorian styled manor, passed on through generations, and closed the door behind her.

"Suri, is that you?" she heard her sister call.

Suri tossed her keys onto the table nearby and hung her coat on the coat rack. "Yeah it's me Suki" she responded as she followed said voice toward the kitchen. Her sister Suki, the oldest of the two women, was tall and slender with porcelain skin and long dark brown wavy hair. Her eyes were ocean blue, a family trait inherited by every female in the family. She stood at the table cutting up a few pieces of meat. "Hey, how was your day?" she greeted with a small smile.

Suri walked straight to the refrigerator, taking a bottle of water, "Fine. Yours?" Suki shrugged, "Same old, same old. Nothing ever really changes at the office.

"How long have you been home?" Suri questioned as she noticed her sister was still dressed in her work clothes, consisting of a white crop sleeved blazer and a black lace pencil skirt. Suki responded with a short sight, "Not long. Dinner will be ready soon."

Suri, leaning against the counter, nodded once as she took a long sip from her drink. Working as a waitress had its pros and cons. Who was she kidding? There were more cons than pros; the long hours, the rude customers, the stress. Of course what job wasn't difficult? Plus, there were the constant demon attacks…

As exhausted as Suri was, she knew it wouldn't be fair to leave her sister with all the work of cooking. Suki worked hard as well, being a secretary wasn't easy. Especially when your boss was a sick pervert constantly hitting on his female workers.

It was then and there that Suri decided to suck it up. "Need some help?" she offered. Suki stopped the cutting of the meat and looked up at her sister with a hesitant look. All who knew them knew Suri wasn't the best of cooks. She had once set fire to the kitchen attempting to prepare pancakes. Suki shook her head and quickly replied, "No, I'm just about done. You can go on ahead and relax."

Suri smiled, "Cool." She left the kitchen and made her way to the next room, the living room, where the game console was; she was dying to play videogames. She switched both the console and television on. She searched for the game around the area but found it to be missing.

"Hey Suki, where's the game?" she called.

"What game?"

"The new one I just bought!"

"It should be around there somewhere" Suki replied.

"Well, I'm not seeing it!" Suri said as she searched high and low.

She moved to the first couch and searched in between the cushions. She could hear the clinking of her sister's high heels on the wooden floor. "Did you check inside the console?" Suki questioned as she entered the large living room to find her sibling on her knees before the large leather couch.

Suri scoffed, "It can't be in there because I haven't played it. In fact, I haven't even taken it out of the box.

"Well then it should be in the box" Suki said, shooting her a look that clearly said, 'Duh Suri. Think'.

Suri glared at her. "I can't find the box."

Suki sighed and placed her hands on her hips, her face clearly showed she was annoyed. "Check your room."

Suri opened her mouth to reply but thought better of it. She moved to the second couch and looked through it, finding nothing. She then moved to the third and came up empty handed. The three couches were placed around a coffee table in a box formation, lining up perfectly with the large flat screen television. "Maybe it is in my room" Suri muttered.

Suki watched as she dashed up the stairs. She couldn't help but chuckle at her sister's childish behavior. She shook her head and sighed, "Oh Suri." She turned to return to the kitchen when the sudden sound of a gunshot rang out. Suki gasped and dropped down to the wooden floor. Panic ran through her. _What on earth?_! She thought.

"Devil May Cry" a feminine voice said.

Suki looked up to the television to see the words 'Devil May Cry' and the number 4 on the screen, "What the…"

Suri trotted down the stairs, a small rectangular box in her hands, "You were right Suki, it was in my…" She trailed off as she saw her sister on the floor, "Suki, what happened?"

Suki turned away from the television and looked at her sister, a look of confusion plastered on her face. Suri looked around with a look of confusion as well, "Demons?" Suki shook her head and turned back to the television. Suri followed her gaze, her eyes widening at the sight of the screen's contents, "What? But that's… impossible."

A thunderous strong wind suddenly blew throughout the house. Suri was knocked off her feet by the sheer force of it. She grunted as she collided with hardwood floor. The manor groaned and shook. The lights flickered. Suki shouted, "What the hell is going on?!" She lifted her arms to her face to shield herself from the wind as she tried to stand.

A blue vortex emanated from the television. The wind grew stronger. "What the hell is that?!" Suri yelled her eyes wide in fear and shock. Suki grunted as a strong force pushed her back down. She gasped as she set eyes on the whirling vortex. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself being pulled toward said vortex. "Suri!" she screamed, her arms flailing about.

Suri's eyes widened at the sight of her sister floating in midair as the force of the wind pulled her closer and closer toward the vortex. "Suki!" she cried and dove forward, taking hold of her sister's hand. With her free hand, she took hold of the foot of the nearest couch. The two grunted as they struggled to resist the wind. With each second passing, the eddy drew the dangling sisters closer and closer. The couch Suri held on to for dear life, scraped loudly against the floor.

"Don't let go!" Suki shouted. Suri grunted and groaned. She could feel her grip on the couch loosening, "I…can't!" The pair screamed as they were sucked into the vortex.

As the sun rose brightly over the city of Fortuna, a young teenage boy ran through the lonesome empty streets. He was tall, slim and muscular, the perfect build of a combatant. His silver white hair shined brightly in the sun combining perfectly with his cerulean blue eyes and pale skin. He was every girl's dream man. And he knew it. Unfortunately for those said girls, he had his eye on a certain young woman.

As he ran, his long blue coat fluttered with the light wind. Underneath said coat, he wore a red zip-up hoodie vest, a navy muscle shirt beneath that, and blue pants. His name is Nero, and he was late for the ceremony the Order of the Sword, of which he served under, which was conducting at the opera house. He didn't care much for the ceremony. His true reason for attending was to see Kyrie.

He turned down a corner, the sound of his boots on the concrete echoing throughout the silence in the atmosphere, and stopped as he came to a horde of scarecrow demons. He glared, how convenient for bothersome demons to appear and hinder him, as he was already late. His glare deepened as he charged toward them.

A few blocks down, a blue vortex appeared from the sky, dropped its two occupants down to the ground, and disappeared, sinking back into the sky leaving no trace of it ever appearing. The two sisters grunted as they hit the hard concrete floor. They each lay still for a while as pain coursed through their bodies. Suri groaned, "That hurt." Suki rolled to her side and moaned in pain.

Suri sat up, her hand reaching behind her neck, "You alright Suki?" After a minute of silence, Suki replied, "Where are we?" The two looked around, seeing rows and rows of buildings, shops, and houses, of all sizes that lacked originality as they all appeared to look the same with an eggshell coloring. It appeared to be a city of some sort, and a very neat city at that. Not a speck of dirt was in sight. It looked like the perfect place to live should one enjoy the festivities of living in a monotone world. The metropolis appeared to be lacking something else though, its citizens.

It was dead silent. Not a single person was in sight. Suri jumped, startled, as her sister screamed; not a scream of pain or agony, but one of pure anger. She turned toward Suki but found her up on her feet, walking away. "Oh" Suri moaned as she forced herself to her feet. She quickly rushed after her, "Wait, Suki! Stop!"

Suki was surprisingly quick in high heels. Suri sighed, seeing as she had no choice, she used her teleportation power to teleport, in the form of a shimmer, in front of her sister, blocking her way. She placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "Look, I know you're mad but we can't just go walking around-"

Suki began to hysterically shout, "Mad?! No, I'm not mad. I am freaking PISSED off!" Suki was fuming; literally, her body was enveloped in red orange, with a slight hint of blue, flames. Suri took a step back, her hands slightly up, "Calm down." She jumped slightly as Suki yelled and pointed an accusing finger at her, "Don't tell me to calm down Suri. This is your fault!"

Suri was shocked, "My fault?"

"Yes! It's your fault we're in some godforsaken city!"

Suri scoffed at her sister's accusations, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, how could it be my fault? I didn't do anything!"

Suki laughed, flames dispersing, "Ha, right, like I haven't heard that one before!"

"You're being very childish Suki!"

A loud agonized cry put an end to their altercation. Both girls whipped their heads in the direction of the scream. "What was that?" Suri questioned, searching for what could've caused the clamor. Nothing was in view. Out of the ordinary would be a stretch for them, they had no idea what out of the ordinary would be in this place and situation.

"It came from down the corner" Suki said. She turned to walk in the opposite direction. Suri turned to her, "Where are you going? We need to check it out. It could be someone in trouble." Suki shook her head, "No. We need to come up with a plan to get the hell out of here. Following the scream would lead to danger. And I personally don't feel like dealing with that." Suri stood with her mouth slightly agape, "I can't believe I'm hearing this. We have a sworn duty Suki. We promised mom!"

Suki growled, "Don't play the mom card on me!"

Suri sighed deeply and shook her head, "You know what, fine. Do whatever you want." She turned on her heels and walked away, heading in the direction of the scream. Suki turned around once again and walked in the opposite direction. She frowned as feeling of guilt struck her hard in the pit of her stomach. Her groan turned into an exasperated growl, "Damn it!" She turned back around, "I really hate her sometimes." She slid her heels off and jogged after her younger sister.

Following the cries which had suddenly begun after the first, they turned down a corner and stopped as they came to a horde of demons staggering about and watched as they burst into sand. It was clear someone was near the area, demons never dispersed into sand unless defeated and killed. In the distance, Suki caught sight of a blue figure retreating toward a massive building. _Who was that?_ She wondered. "Demons" Suri spoke up. Suki shook herself free of her thoughts, "Looks like they have them here too."

Unbeknownst to them, on the rooftop of a tall building there stood a man in red watching with amusement, as he had done previously with the young male. He watched as a flock of armed demons emanated from the ground, swinging there sharp bladed limbs around while laughing hysterically as they surrounded the two women.

Suki groaned in slight annoyance, "Great." Suri slowly crept close to her sister's side, "What do we do?" The two stood back to back, each girl facing a fair amount of demons. Suki held her hand out as fire emanated from her palm in a stream like manner, striking a demon and engulfing it in flames. The demon screeched before dispersing into ashes. "We fight."

The man in red watched with vigilance as the two mysterious women fought. Clearly, they were not all human. They did not appear to be demonic but there was a slight chance they could be. Only time would tell. He straightened from his position; leaning against the wall with one hand pressed firmly against it and the other on his waist. He looked on toward the Opera House. The time had arrived. He would have to tend to the women another time. He stole one last glance at the two women then preceded his trek toward the Opera House.

As his holiness, Sanctus, continued his preach on the savior Sparda, Nero leaned into the hard bench and sighed. How many times had he heard the same lecture? He was bored out of his mind and pressed the headphones hanging around his neck, blasting rock music, closer to his ears.

He looked around, catching a glimpse of Credo, who proudly stood at attention by the far end of the building near his holiness, his knights at his side. As if feeling his gaze, Credo turned his head toward the young teen and shot him a grave glance. Nero shifted his position and switched legs, placing his right leg up over his left. A male local turned his head to look at him, his eyes hidden under the white hood. Nero said nothing and glared at the man who quickly turned his head away. Nero rolled his eyes and looked the other way. Credo, who had been watching Nero, sighed and looked away, his attention back on his holiness.

Credo was the Supreme General of the Holy Knights and took his title to great importance. His brown hair was always combed back and his white uniform was always neat and spotless, adding proof to his devotion for a sharp image was always best. He always displayed a somber expression, never allowing his emotions to show for that is not what a leader does.

As the preaching continued, Kyrie, Credo's younger sister, approached the bench Nero occupied. She was slim, had brunette hair, warm caring brown eyes, and wore a white long sleeved dress with a gold trim lace as décor on the bottom of the dress. She smiled down at Nero, who looked the other way. Her expression saddened at the action but soon brightened as she noticed a rectangular blue box on the bench next to Nero. Her smile returned as she picked the box up. She glanced at Nero and sat down beside him. Nero shifted uncomfortably.

Sanctus, the leader of the Order of the Sword and of Fortuna, looked on at the crowd as he spoke. He was a tall elder man, dressed in white robes with gold lining and red sash.

"…Our gracious Savior would shelter us from the storm. Let us pray." He raised his hands up in the air as he spoke. He then placed his palms together in a form of prayer and bowed his head. The citizens of Fortuna mimicked him and bowed their heads in prayer. Complete silence filled the atmosphere.

Nero looked on; the silence was deafening, and sighed as he removed his headphones. He stood, his coat ruffling, preparing to leave. Kyrie looked up from the sudden noise, "Nero… what's wrong?" Nero looked down at her, "I'm outta here." Kyrie leaned forward, "But it's not over yet." Nero shifted, looking away. "All this preaching's putting me to sleep" he said. He opened his mouth to say something but opted against it. Instead he turned and left.

Kyrie quickly stood and followed after Nero. "Nero, wait…" she started, hurrying to catch up. The large doors to the main entrance flew open. The sun shining in cast two large shadows. Two women, clad in strange attire, stepped into the cathedral. "Suki" one of them said. She had raven colored hair. The other woman, dark brown haired, ignored the woman behind her and looked at Nero.

Nero and Kyrie looked on, unsure of what to do or how to react. "Suki!" the raven haired woman called as the dark brown haired woman approached Nero. She stood before him and folded her arms under chest. "Tell me where I am" she demanded. Nero was a bit taken back by her boldness. A sudden tingle ran through the arm he had in a sling. He looked down, confused as it shined a fluorescent blue. "Huh?" he muttered. How strange, this had never happened before.

He turned back, with Kyrie following, to look up toward the stained glass ceiling, the two women following their gaze. The roof suddenly exploded and a man in red burst through, his arms out to the side, like an eagle soaring through the air. Shards of glass flew everywhere. Time seemed to still as the man fell. They watched as the man landed on one knee in front of his holiness.

The man lifted his head, his silver white hair shining and ice blue eyes glistening. He looked at his holiness, who looked in stricken terror in return as the man pulled out a silver gun. A loud bang echoed throughout the building. All was silent for a split second.

Credo looked on in horror as the civilians lifted their heads up. The man slowly stood. Nero glared and stood defensively in front of Kyrie. The two females stared, their faces free of expression for they were unsure of how to react. The man turned, his beautiful face bathed in blood.

The woman with raven hair gasped as she realized who she was gazing at. The civilians all stood and ran toward the exit, screaming in horror. Credo unsheathed his sword while yelling for the grand leader, "Your holiness!" He turned toward his men and signaled for them to attack the intruder turned assassin.

All around, people ran in fear and panic. The dark brown haired woman took of hold of her companion's arm and pulled her and herself away from the two young adolescents, Nero and Kyrie, and toward the doors as the civilians ran outside. They hid in between two benches, away from view.

Nero looked to his tingling arm then to the man whose attention was on him. His eyes widened for a brief second at the sight of the young boy. His gaze darkened as he turned his attention on the knights that had surrounded him.

The man reached back for his large silver sword, his expression nonchalant, and attacked. He jumped, flipping in midair, and kicked a knight sending him flying back and clashed his sword with another. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of an approaching knight and kicked him away in time to block an oncoming attack from behind. Using his massive sword, he knocked a knight down to the ground and stabbed him through the chest, blood spilling in all directions.

Nero kept his glaring gaze on the man, while Kyrie, panicking, looked around. Who in savior's name was this man? She gasped as Nero pulled her, the box she held so dearly flying out of her grasp. She looked back toward the box, watching as it landed on the floor only to have a fleeing man step on it, crushing it. She could do nothing as Nero placed his good arm in front of her. Keeping his gaze on the assassin but his attention on Kyrie, he pushed her, heading toward the nearest exit. He had to get her out of there fast. He would never forgive himself if she was harmed.

Credo, panting, ran to his holiness, kneeling before him. "No" he breathed out as he realized his holiness was no longer with life.

The man in red continued his battle with the knights. He pierced a knight through the stomach, lifted him up and swung him around like a rag doll, hitting others advancing toward him.

The woman with raven hair, head peering out from the behind the bench, could not believe what was happening before her. It was him. It was really him! The spell had been a success!

He fought with such grace, such confidence. It was beautiful to watch. He blocked another attack and swung his sword, slicing through the knights as if they were nothing but pieces of bread. Credo cradled the corpse of his holiness, seething. The mysterious red clad assassin placed his sword on his shoulders and casually walked toward his kill.

Kyrie turned to see the man approaching her brother. Her eyes widened in fear. "Credo!" she cried. She broke free of Nero's grasp and ran forward. "Kyrie!" Nero called, his arm out, reaching for her. What the hell was she doing?

A fallen knight stood up to attack but the man was too quick and swung his sword, striking him. The knight groaned and flew back, colliding with Kyrie and roughly knocking her to the floor. Kyrie grunted and groaned as she lifted her head up from the floor, small whimpers escaped through her lips. She heard the sound of a boot clomp down and looked up to see the man standing before her, his attention elsewhere.

She looked on in horror, whimpering more as he then turned his attention to her. Nero growled and ran toward the man, leaping and kicking him square in the face with both of his booted feet, sending him flying up into the air. He recoiled back and pulled out his double barrel gun, Blue Rose, shooting at the man.

Still in flight, the man swung his sword and blocked the two bullets whizzing his direction. Nero flung himself to attack, kicking the sword from the man's grasp, resulting in having it stabbed into the head of the large statue of Sparda. The man flipped back to avoid Nero's strike. In the blink of an eye, the two landed on either of Sparda's arms, guns drawn on each other.

"Nero!" Kyrie cried out as she forced herself to her feet. Credo stood before her his arm in front of her to keep her from pursuing after the young warrior, sword drawn. Nero kept his gaze on the man. "Kyrie" he said in a stern tone, "Go with your brother and get outta here!" The man glanced at them both while Nero spoke.

Credo took a step pushing Kyrie along then stopped suddenly stopped to turn back. "I will return with help. You stall him until then" he ordered. He turned once again and led Kyrie out, the remaining living knights, two carrying the deceased body of his holiness, following suite.

Nero's smirk lasted seconds as he listened to the retreating footsteps. It was now him and the assassin in red, face to face. "I won't hold my breath" Nero said as he jerked his head back, flinging the headphones away.

Nero panted as he stood in a doubled over position, using his sword for support. He glared at the assassin, "What's the point of packin' a sword like that if you're not even gonna use it?" he demanded as he revved up Red Queen. His angry voice echoed throughout the building. The man in red lowered his sword in front of him and mimicked Nero's movements in revving up his sword in a mocking manner.

Suri, peering out from behind the bench, watched the battle between Dante and Nero in fascination. "This is incredible" she whispered. Sure she had seen game play of the battle from the trailer, which is where she knew Nero from, but seeing it up close couldn't even compare.

Suki nervously and anxiously bit her nails as she muttered incoherently. Her eyes darted back and forth, "What are we going to do? Oh, we're going to get killed, I just know it." Suri turned her head away from the fight and looked at her sister, "You have got to see this!" She turned her head and attention back to the battle. She looked like a child on Christmas morning.

Suki took a quick deep breath and shuffled her body around to position herself on her knees. She too peered out and watched. It was difficult telling who was who at first but with the help of her sister telling her which man was which; the two looked on, seeing Dante and Nero clash swords with great force.

From the looks of it, Dante had the upper hand. He jumped up, bringing down his sword on Nero, which he blocked with his sword, and forced him to his knees from the mere force. The assassin swung once more slicing through empty air for Nero had been quick enough to jump back. The aloof expression on his face remained, even as he rushed toward the young white haired man. Nero blocked. With incredible speed and a flick of the wrist, the man in red knocked the weapon from Nero's hands.

Nero, eyes wide, looked after it. In instinct he turned back to find the man had gone. A voice within screamed at him, telling him to move back. Trusting his instincts, Nero jumped back just as Dante landed, his sword hitting only concrete, where he had been merely seconds ago. Nero struggled to keep his footing.

Dante spun his sword and with a grunt rushed forward toward the defenseless young man. Nero closed his eyes and raised the arm he had in a sling up in attempts to protect himself. He grunted as the tip of the sword collided with his arm, the mere force of it creating a strong shock wave.

Suri and Suki cried out as they were forced back by a strong coil of wind. The benches all over and around flew into the air, revealing the two sisters from their hiding place.

"Hmm…looks like you got a trick up your sleeve" the man in red spoke, his voice husky and smooth.

Suri's heart melted at the sound of Dante's sexy voice. She looked at him in awe and lust. Man was he sexy. She gasped at a sudden touch on her shoulder. "Move dammit!" Suki growled. With great force, she took hold of Suri and dragged her to the nearest hiding place; a tall wide pole. Suri groaned as she was roughly pushed against the pole, with Suki standing beside her. The two panted. "It's too dangerous for us to linger around any longer" Suki said, pressing her form even more against the pole. Suri nodded in agreement, "I hate to say it but I think you're right."

Suki's wandering eyes landed on her sister, "I don't suppose you know how to get out of here?" She jumped at a loud crash. What in the hell were those two doing? "Spell?" Suri suggested. Suki nodded, "It's worth a try." She took her sister's hand in hers and the two began to chant.

"A time for everything,

And to everything it's place

Return what has been removed from time and space."

Nothing occurred. "Why didn't it work?" Suri questioned. Suki jumped at the sound of a gunshot, "Let's try again." They recited the spell a couple of times more, yet nothing occurred. Suki nudged her sister in her side, "Try teleporting us home." Suri nodded. She took Suki's hand and shimmered them both only to reappear in the same location. A bullet whizzed past Suki who immediately dropped to the floor, "I don't understand. Why isn't it working?" Suri bent down to her sister's level, her eyes wide. "Because," she started, "We have to beat the game." Suki shot her a questioning look, "What?"

Nero and Dante's voices echoed throughout the auditorium. Suri took a deep breath. "We're inside a videogame and the only way we're getting out is by beating it" she said. "How are we supposed to do that?" Suki questioned. "By helping Nero" Suri replied.

As the assassin in red flew through the air, Nero rushed after him, grabbed his foot, slammed him into the ground with one great blow, set himself atop and punched him viciously, grunting with each blow to his beautiful face. Taking a hold of his red coat, Nero spun him around and threw him. He quickly took the assassin's sword and flung it in his direction, watching as the man was slammed against the statue of Sparda and pierced through the chest with said sword. With his arms out to the side, looking as if he had been crucified, the man let out one last breath, his head drooping off to the side as his body went limp, his arms dropping.

Nero, panting, turned away, taking a few steps forward. "Getting better" a raspy voice spoke. Nero stopped in his tracks, gasping silently, and turned to see the man, still alive. The man pulled himself free from his pinned position as he continued to speak, "I would even go as far as to say that I underestimated you're…" He dropped down, landing easily on his feet with a soft thud. "Abilities" he finished, panting.

"You aren't human, are you?" Nero said his eyes on the man as realization struck him.

The man sighed and spoke as he slowly pulled the sword out from his body, "We're the same… you and… I." He grunted at the last word and leaned against his sword. He panted and acknowledged the fallen knights, "And them."

Nero followed his gaze, expecting to see corpses of human males where he was instead met with the sight of demons; posing as the knights of the Order. He turned at sound of the man's voice which sounded farther away, "Though I suspect you carry something different from the others."

Nero looked around then up toward the ceiling to see the man sitting casually on the edge of large hole he had created when bursting through. How the hell had he gotten up there? He angrily pointed a finger at him. "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"You will come to learn the meaning soon enough," The man stood, "But… business beckons." He turned to leave. "Hey!" Nero yelled after him. He reached for his gun and angrily shot at the spot where the man had been mere seconds ago.

The man peered down, a smirk on his face, "Adios, kid" he saluted. Nero watched as the man disappeared. A sudden noise caught his attention. The youngster whipped around turning towards it, Blue Rose drawn. "Who's there?" he called.

Two women stepped out from behind a pole, hands raised up in surrender. Their eyes landed on his arm, a devil's arm. The skin was armor like and a deep red interlaced with a light blue. It shined a fluorescent blue.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The dark haired woman tore her gaze away and stepped forward. "I'm Suki" she said. She motioned with her head at the woman behind her, "That's my sister Suri." The woman named Suri stepped forward. "We're here to help you" she said. Nero grew confused, "Help me?" Unable to sense anything demonic from them, he lowered his weapon, "I don't need any help." Suri snorted, "Sure didn't look that way." Nero glared at her. Suki cleared her throat, gaining Nero's attention, "Look, we came a long way."

The sound of several running footsteps kept her from continuing. All three adolescents turned their heads to see the cavalry Credo had promised, arrive, a tad bit too late at that. Nero hid his arm as best he could, slipping his sleeve down, his attention on the knights as they trailed into the hall. Suki quickly took hold of her sister's hand and the two shimmered, disappearing from sight. Nero turned his attention back on the women, only to find they had gone.

Credo walked around the now destroyed Opera House, his somber expression still plastered on his face as he examined the destruction. Kyrie grunted as she pulled a large black suitcase along.

Nero rushed to Kyrie's side, placing a hand on her shoulder. The two looked at one another. Kyrie smiled a small smile. Nero reached for the case, "You brought this here for me?" Kyrie nodded, "Credo requested. She yearns for your touch."

"Thanks. This blade's the best battle companion a swordsman could wish for" Nero said as he took the case from her and set it on the ground. He flipped it open and began to rummage through the weaponry it contained.

Kyrie looked around in search for the blue box, catching a glimpse of it off in a corner. She made her way to the crushed box to find a golden necklace lying next to it. She bent onto her knees and gently scooped the necklace up in both of her hands, smiling.

"Fortuna Castle, huh?" Nero said "That's what the witnesses said" Credo confirmed, walking past the kneeling devil hunter. Nero placed Red Queen up to examine her. "Guy just came from Hell, he's gotta hit up a couple tourist sites" he said with a slight smirk on his face, as he revved up his sword, which responded beautifully, flames shining brightly.

Credo turned toward the young man, who's back faced him, "You jest so lightly in a time of crisis?" Nero stood, turning to face him and placed his sword on his shoulder. Credo moved to stand before him, his arms behind his back, "You must capture him."

"Trust me, I'll get it done" Nero said, his arm out to the side, as Credo walked away. Kyrie walked up behind the young hunter, her hands folded neatly in front of her. "Please be careful. You still haven't recovered" she said her voice soft and caring.

Nero turned to face her as he spoke, "There's no time and duty calls." His eyes widened a bit as he saw the necklace he had bought for her hanging from her neck. Kyrie smiled and blushed. Nero kept a straight face as he stepped closer to her. "Can't pass on an emergency" he said, his voice lower than usual. The two turned their heads at the sound of Credo's voice as he retreated, "I must return to headquarters and report."

Their attention resumed back to each other. The two stared at one another, each blushing slightly. Kyrie gasped as a sudden rumbling shook the ground and everything around. Credo stopped in his tracks, as he too felt the ground shake and looked around.

Outside of the Opera House, the two sisters stood in search for the cause of the rumbling. "The hell…?" Suki muttered. As quick as it had come it stopped.

"Someone help me!" a voice screamed.

Suki and Suri jumped at the sudden noise. They're eyes widened at the sight of a hooded man as he stumbled past a large fountain. He appeared to be injured, as he held his side. He groaned in agonizing pain and dropped to the floor as a sudden scarecrow demon appeared and ran its bladed arm through him. The man screamed out in pain as the demon began to drag him away.

Suki glared, and shot a stream of fire at the demon, killing it instantly. Suri ran toward the man and knelt next to him. She sighed deeply, "He's dead." Suki shared her remorse, they were too late. In sudden, the streets were filled with screaming people as they ran away from an unknown source.

Suri rose to her feet and turned to see a massive flock of demons surrounding the area, dropping down from nearby buildings. The demons sliced and diced about, striking pedestrians. Screams of pain and horror filled the air.

Suri gazed toward her sister to see her fending off a couple of demons. Bodies of the unfortunate dropped to the ground all around her. A demon dropped down before her and swung its blade. Suri was quick enough to shimmer to avoid being struck. She reappeared behind the demon and shot a blue ball of energy, striking and killing it instantly.

Nero, Kyrie, and Credo watched as the demonic attack transpired. Kyrie hid behind Nero staying as close to him as possible, and looking on in horror at the scenery before her. Nero glared, anger building up inside. "Is this him?" he said. Credo, sword drawn, glared alongside him, "I…I'm not sure."

Nero glanced down at Kyrie, seeing the frightened expression on her face. It wasn't safe for her to be there. "Credo" he spoke as he walked forward, "Take care of Kyrie." He reached for his sword which hung on his back. "I got this" he said as he revved up Red Queen. He grunted and moved forward in a sprint to attack. He swung his sword, striking the nearby demons, killing them instantly.

"We must evacuate the residents back to headquarters" Credo cried as he directed the residents who still had their lives. Kyrie moved to his side. "Report back as soon as you can, and be careful." Credo said, pointing a finger at the young hunter. Nero blocked a blow to the head, in mid swing, with a grunt he pushed off the demons and turned to face Credo, "I got it already!" He turned back and continued his battle.

"Kyrie, run! Go with the others!" Credo ordered. Kyrie turned to run but stopped abruptly as she spotted a small boy, standing in between the corpses of his parents, crying. A demon standing nearby spotted the young child as well and laughed. Out of instinct she ran toward him, in unison with three demons leaping into the air, pulling him toward her in attempts to protect him just as said demons were about to strike. Kyrie hovered over the boy, gasping, and closed her eyes as she prepared herself for the impact of the blades.

In the blink of an eye, Nero appeared and blocked the attack. He grunted and pushed, the mere force sent the demons flying back. He glanced back at her, "Go! Get out of here!"

"Nero!" Kyrie gasped as she took the crying boy and pulled him along as she headed toward the exit. Nero, placing Red Queen on his back, watched her go, a small smile forming on his lips. He then turned to face the demons and slid his sleeve up, revealing his glowing arm, "Not so fast…"

He reached back, taking hold of a demon's leg and swung him up and around, striking all other nearby demons, a few dispersing while others flew back and collided with the stone arch where Kyrie had gone through, destroying it and thus blocking the way through. Kyrie looked on, a worried expression on her face as she prayed the savior for Nero's safety, and then ushered the young boy away.

Nero continued his battle, slamming said demon to the ground while others flew up into the air, and reached for his sword. In one quick spin, he sliced through each and every single demon as if they were nothing but thin slices of bread. He revved up Red Queen, sliding, gliding, and slicing. The cries of the demons echoed. He turned, blocking an attack, and sliced through more demons. He grunted as he pierced a demon's chest, revving up his sword once more, and threw it into the air, the sword leaving a deep gash on the ground, and stabbed another demon.

He jumped into the air, landing on top of a demon, pierced its body, revved up his sword and rode said demon around the fountain several times in less than a second, "Come on!" In mid ride, he caught sight of the two women fighting off a few demons in the corner. The dark haired woman cried out as she set several demons afire. Nero hopped off the demon, swung it up in the air, and threw it against a few others.

He watched as the mongrels collided with a metal gate, the force causing said gate to fall with a loud heavy thud. He panted and looked at his arm, slight shock in his eyes, "This baby sure can pack a punch." He flexed his talons which were in fact his fingers. With his sword resting on his shoulder, he looked on to the sisters, his gaze landing on the dark brown haired woman.

Suki grunted as she froze an attacking demon in a cubicle of ice. She took a step back and delivered a perfectly choreographed round house kick, shattering the monster to pieces. She panted and looked to her sister. Suri, looking as if she were having the time of her life, shot beams of blue energy in all directions. Suki's eyes widened as a beam of energy traveled her way. She quickly ducked to avoid being struck.

Nero stepped to the side in time to avoid being struck as well by the beam of blue energy. He watched as it hit the wall behind him and caused a small explosion. Once the smoke cleared a deep hole in the wall was revealed.

"Suri! You could've killed me! Quit screwing around!" Suki yelled. A demon dropped down in front of her. In anger, she punched the demon in the face, crystallizing it. Suri shot another beam of energy, striking the frozen demon. Suki shielded herself with her arms as millions of shards of ice flew in every direction. The two glared at one another, neither one noticing a demon creeping up on Suri, its blade raised. A sudden gunshot rang out, piercing the demon. The demon screeched as it burst and dispersed. The two sisters turned to see Nero, Blue Rose drawn.

"Nero" Suri said. Nero spun his gun once and placed it in its holster strapped to his leg. He casually walked toward them, Red Queen resting on his shoulder, "If you two aren't demons, what exactly are you?"

Suri and Suki both panted and looked at one another. Suri nodded signaling her sister to talk. Suki cleared her throat, "We're… witches." She sighed, "Look I know it sounds crazy and maybe a little hard to believe but it's true."

Nero raised his hands up in surrender, "Alright, Alright. I get it. So you're witches. Aren't witches supposed to be ugly and old and… green?" Suki scowled, "Oh, please. That's such a stereotype." She rolled her eyes.

Nero chuckled softly; it was a chuckle barely noticeable. He sheathed Red Queen back in its sheath and walked forward. The two sisters glanced at one another, unsure of what to do. Nero stopped in his tracks and glanced back at them, his head turned slightly, "Are you two coming or not?"

The two glanced at one another once again and nodded. Suki took off her heels then followed after Suri and Nero, "Wait up!" Nero kept his pace, "Gonna have to keep up if you want to help."

A/N: There you have it. Next one's still coming!


End file.
